Laryngitis
Laryngitis is the eighteenth episode of season one of Glee. It aired on May 11, 2010. After the Run Joey Run incident in Bad Reputation, Jesse leaves for Spring Break, and Rachel loses her voice. Finn takes her to the doctor to try to find out what's happening. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Puck's mom finds a mole on his head and he has to have his mohawk shaved off. He discovers he is no longer considered a credible bully, and also realizes that Mercedes has become popular since joining the Cheerios. He resolves to date her to seem popular again. ]] Mercedes initially attempts to dissuade him, but after singing a duet of ''The Lady Is a Tramp, she warms up to him. Puck's former girlfriend Santana is jealous, and she and Mercedes sing The Boy Is Mine. When Mercedes realizes that Puck has reverted to being a bully, she concludes that being a Cheerio isn't who she is, breaks up with him, and resigns from the squad. Rachel suffers from tonsillitis and is afraid to have surgery, believing that her voice is her only asset. Finn, who accompanies her to her doctor's appointment, tells her, "There's like, so many awesome things about you". When she consults him on whether to have the surgery, he sarcastically says "Why don't you ask your boyfriend. Oh wait... you can't because he's not here", but he also says "When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am?" He tries to tell her that he loves her more than Jesse, but she doesn't listen. He then expresses his feelings by singing Jessie's Girl. To put her fear into perspective, Finn introduces her to his friend Sean, who was paralyzed from the neck down during a football game. Rachel recovers and offers to give Sean singing lessons. Kurt is jealous of the time his father, Burt, is spending with Finn, and attempts to emulate Burt's personality. He takes the glee club's "Voice" assignment as an opportunity to change how he is perceived. He sings John Mellencamp's Pink Houses during rehearsal. Brittany thinks the performance was "hot" and asks if the new, straight Kurt would like to "tap this"; Kurt is the only boy in school she hasn't made out with, and a perfect record (of making out with all the boys at the school) is important to her. Later, as they are making out on the couch, Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like. Burt walks in on them, and although he is confused by his son's change in attitude, he tries to assure Kurt that he will love him no matter who he chooses to be. Frustrated and hurt that Burt is continuing to spend time with Finn, Kurt reverts to his former personality and sings Rose's Turn. Burt overhears his performance and reassures Kurt that, despite the difficulties, he loves him and wants him to be himself. The episode ends with the song One performed by the Glee Club and Sean. Quotes Trivia *Chris Colfer said the hardest thing to do during this episode was watch Lea sing off key; he tried so hard to keep a straight face. *Chris said being "Butch Kurt" was "great". *Zack Weinstein who guest stars as Sean said that filming his part was one of the most important 12 hours of his life. *Zack's character was also a reflection of his own life, seeing that his injury in Glee was similar to his injury in real life. *Watched by 11.57 million viewers. *After Kurt sings Pink Houses, Brittany walks up to him and says he's basically the only guy in school she hasn't made out with, however, in season two in Duets when trying to get Artie to be her duet partner he says she's never even talked to him (she concluded she thought he was a robot), but that would mean that her statement being that Kurt was basically the only guy was false because she hadn't made out with Artie either let alone talk to him. But the statement Brittany made was actually true in her own mind - because she said she made out with all the GUYS in school. And because she thought Artie was a robot, she did not include him in the list of the guys in school. *Sue tells Mercedes that no one quits the Cheerios. However, Mercedes will be one of five members who will eventually quit (the others being Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany). *This is the episode that Chris Colfer submitted in his 2010 bid for the Emmy for Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. Featured Music *'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus. Sung by Rachel Berry . *'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield. Sung by Finn Hudson. *'Lady Is a Tramp' from Babes In Arms.''' Sung by Noah Puckerman and Mercedes Jones. *Pink Houses' by ''John Mellencamp. Sung by Kurt. *'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy ''and Monica''. Sung by Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez *'Rose's Turn' from Gypsy: A Musical Fable. Sung by Kurt Hummel *'One' by U2. Sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones (background vocals) and Sean Fretthold. (Main Song) Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Zack Weinstein as Sean Fretthold *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Eve Gordon as Mrs. Fretthold *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Rizwan Manji as Dr. Gidwani *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes